1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to network communication, and more particularly to transformation of messages for communication via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In network communication, such as communication between peers in a peer-to-peer network, messages are communicated between network nodes. It is sometimes useful to transform message data into a different form for communication via the network. For example, message data can be compressed for more efficient communication, and message data can be encrypted to provide for data security. Transformation of message data is sometimes generally referred to as data munging. Data munging is typically performed by both the source and target node of a message. However, munging can be a computationally intensive process. Further, many network communication protocols require different munging techniques, increasing the complexity of network communication.